


jump his bones

by chokedme



Series: nsfw drabbles [4]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, another party hook up bc i'm basic, goals honestly, i think its hot leave me alone, idc, these boys are always so horny sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: a short drabble i originally wrote on tumblr





	jump his bones

Bill had dragged them to another party, again. Richie and Eddie were planning on just staying home and cuddling, maybe some slow sex later. But nope, Bill insisted they went. So here they were, drunk teenagers and vomit stains everywhere. Since Eddie was looking forward to sex later, he had cleaned himself out and let himself get horny at the idea.

But now he was left blue- balled, the sweaty atmosphere around him not helping at all with his throbbing dick in his trapped in the confinements of his pants. 

Richie had gone to get him a drink, and he seriously considered jumping his bones when he returned. Soon he did, with two bottles of water in his hand, not wanting him or his boyfriend to get drunk. He accepted the water silently, looking at up at Richie through his eyelashes, flashing what he hoped was a lustful gaze. 

Richie smirked down at him, also riled up from before since he wasn’t able to relieve himself either. “Babe?”

Eddie sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, his red tongue peeking out from his lips, making Richie sigh with interest. **“Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? ‘Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.”** Richie growled, lowering his voice as he glanced around the other kids at the party. 

Eddie placed his water bottle on a near table, and grabbed Richie’s hand, leading him to a bathroom upstairs. Richie literally had to cup his free hand over his dick, the fact that him and Eddie were about to fuck had his dick aching with want. 

The second the bathroom door was closed, clothes were flying every which way and their lips were attached, breathy kisses and lingering touches to different parts of their skin. Richie helped Eddie pull off his shirt, sucking sweetly on the pulse point in his boy’s neck. “Baby…” He mumbled in between kisses, wrapping his hands around Eddie’s neck. 

“I am going to destroy you.” Eddie whined, getting down on his knees, and reaching for Richie’s belt. Pulling his leaking cock out of his pants, Eddie gasped. He never got used to the way his boyfriend’s dick looked, slick with pre cum leaking down the sides.

He wrapped his lips around it and bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip and sucking on the slit, prepping his cock to be pushed in his ass. Soon, Richie was tugging his hair and lifting him off the floor, pressing a kiss to his lips and turning him around on the sink. 

He pulled down his boy’s pants and rubbed a hole around his rim, Richie guiding his fingers into Eddie’s mouth. “Suck, baby.” Eddie obeyed, slicking up Richie’s fingers with ease. Then Richie plunged his fingers in, massaging the walls and scissoring in and out of his hole. Eddie cried out when RIchie brushed against his prostate, then stuffed his knuckles into his mouth to avoid making more noise. 

He felt Richie’s fingers leave him, and he whined at the loss.

“Ready, baby?” Eddie pushed his ass back, desperate for him to push in already. “Yes… please, sir.” Richie pushed in without another word, bottoming out in less than a second. Eddie moaned, begging his boyfriend to move. Richie didn’t take his words lightly, and proceeded to pound him into the sink, the sound of his hips slapping into Eddie ass filling the air. 

Eddie came untouched with a shout, Richie following soon after, filling Eddie up with his cum. Before Eddie even had a chance to catch his breath, Richie was on his knees, sticking his tongue up Eddie’s ass and licking his own cum out of him. Eddie practically went weak in the knees from how hot his boyfriend is. Wow.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! ik it's short, my apologies.  
> xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
